The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "I think you're beautiful." HitsuKarin. Details inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: So this is my first fic that isn't Naruto related. Hurray! I'm expanding! I'm currently obsessed with the Bleach anime, and am completely in love with this pairing, so I've been dying to write something for them. I literally wrote this in a few hours, the inspiration randomly struck me and I was like LET'S DO THIS THING and so yeah. Here ya go. Hopefully it doesn't suck, I've never written something like this before... HITSUKARIN FOR THE WIN.

Warnings for mature content. No lemon, but there is rape involved.

Has anyone else realized that all my one-shots are in the 3k territory? It's starting to freak me out.

Toshiro demands that you review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time<strong>

_"Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded,_

_Surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me?"_

_-The Fray_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"We sure showed those jerks!"

Karin smirked maliciously to herself, swinging her soccer ball lazily back and forth as she walked home after an intense soccer match against the seniors of her high school. They had made fun of Karin's team because they had accepted a girl, calling her boys pussies and weaklings, but Karin proved them all wrong. The niners had beat the bastards 7-0, Karin scoring five of the goals nearly making the older boys piss their pants. No one would ever question her or her team's skills again.

And only Karin Kurosaki could wear a skirt and kick some serious arse at the same time.

She brushed her long, parted black bangs out of her face, grinning hugely as her giddy mood only seemed to increase. The night sky was painted a deep shade of blue, with silvery-white stars that glimmered like diamonds in the darkness shining down upon the little town of Karakura. Briefly, she was reminded of _him_, and suddenly felt the impulse to visit his spot that he loved so much on the rail over the hill. She quickened her pace, walking swiftly down the path, and was slightly disappointed but not all that surprised to find the spot vacant, not a trace of the snowy white hair or teal eyes that she so longed to see again. She hopped over the railing, settling herself on the cool metal that passed a chill through her bare thighs. Again she was reminded of him; his white haori flashed behind her eyelids as she recalled standing with him in the snow at grandma Haru's the last time he had entered the world of the living. Karin sighed, a little depressed that he hadn't come to visit in so long. It had been over a year, and hadn't he promised to come see her more?

Her dark blue eyes drifted to the beautiful night sky, causing her to smile wistfully. When he came to visit again, she'd be sure to punch him in the face and show him the view there at night. She had always wanted to show him the sky like this in their spot. Yes, it was their spot. Karin blushed a little, pouting stubbornly. Even she had a hard time admitting it to herself, but she really did miss him. So much so that she had come to this spot everyday, staring at the warm sunset as thoughts of Toshiro Hitsugaya plagued her mind. But it wasn't that she had a crush on him, of course not.

Karin sighed, berating herself for acting so pathetically. She hopped off the rail gracefully, slinging the net holding her soccer ball over her shoulder. A cool night breeze blew by, lifting her raven ponytail as well as her short, blue skirt. She smoothed it down in irritation, grateful that she was at least wearing her tiny black bike shorts underneath. _Stupid school uniform._

She wandered up some steps leading back to the quiet street, and started down an alley in order to get home faster. She whistled the tune of Death Cab For Cutie's "Transatlanticism", oblivious to her surroundings. Her only thoughts were of what Yuzu cooked for dinner.

And so she didn't notice the chorus of low snickers, or see the large hands that reached out menacingly to her.

Someone grabbed her arm, startling the crap out of her, and her eyes widened in horror at the big, malicious-looking men smiling down at her. She slapped the ugly hand away and attempted to run, but another man grabbed her again and pushed her to the ground. He approached and hovered over her, his smile showing a row of cigarette-stained yellow teeth.

Karin glared defiantly, pissed that she hadn't sensed their presence, and sent a hard kick to the man's balls. He shrieked in pain, and then fell over after Karin stood up and head-butted him with bruising force. Unfortunately, while she was dealing with the one bastard, the others had surrounded her blocking off any chances of escape. There were six men (well, minus the now unconscious guy), all in their mid-twenties. Karin gritted her teeth, cracking her knuckles in frustration as hopelessness began to spread throughout her heart.

She was a tough cookie, but there was no way she could take on five full-grown men at once.

She tried to escape through a small opening in between two guys, but was thrown harshly onto her back. Two men were instantly on her, one pinning her arms above her head, and the other taking hold of her legs. They chuckled evilly, intentions becoming horrifyingly clear.

"You're not going anywhere, butch," a particularly muscular man purred. Karin gagged, and glared defiantly at her attackers.

"Get off me!" she shouted angrily, trying and failing to kick the man holding her legs. He simply grinned wider, before she slammed her heel into the pavement, crushing his hand in the process. He howled in pain, letting go of her bare legs. Karin used this opportunity to sit up, tossing the guy holding her arms over herself and into the crying man with surprising strength. She jumped up, soccer ball completely forgotten, and tried to make a break for it. But again she was grabbed, this time by the collar, and yanked back into the circle of attackers. The shirt of her school uniform ripped, exposing her shoulder, and again she was thrown to the ground. She winced at the pain that shot through her back. Again her arms and legs were pinned, and the man she had just thrown loomed over her. The dangerous glint in his dark eyes sent a chill down her spine, as he held something out to her that glinted in the twilight.

A knife.

Fear shot through her body, and she struggled against the men holding her, but they didn't let up. The man began to lean down, a sickening smile on his face as he brought the knife to Karin's cheek, making a quick slit. She winced as blood slowly ran down her cheek. Seeming to get completely turned on by the sight of Karin's blood, the man slashed her across her exposed shoulder, laughing as Karin's eyes widened with pain.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, filthy wench," he whispered into her ear. She flinched at his tone, nearly hurling at how vile his breath was. He proceeded to cut her in random places, her shirt gaining more rips and her porcelain skin bleeding in many different locations.

And then he latched onto her neck like a leech and sucked.

Karin thrashed, trying to make him get the hell off, but was rewarded with a harsh bite. She whimpered at the pain coursing through her body, already feeling the massive bruise forming just above her collar bone. He gave her neck a final lick, long and slimy, and grinned as she shuddered.

And then she felt her likes being spread apart.

She kicked and thrashed with all her might, but the man that had previously been holding her legs held her still. He settled in between her legs, and she could feel something hard pressing against her thigh. Alarms went off in her head and she began to panic.

"My turn," the new guy murmured, slowly pushing up Karin's ripped, long-sleeve shirt. All of a sudden, Karin's throat went dry and she couldn't speak. She could only watch in horror as he slipped a hand under her black bra and cupped her breast. Her breathing stopped, but not from pleasure. This experience was far from pleasurable. His hand slid out and he roughly licked the patch of skin in between her breasts, causing her to shudder. The man glanced at her with a scary smile.

"You're ugly as hell, but you sure got a fine bod." Now that insult stung. He continued to explore her body, running his hand over her stomach and under her thighs, slowly smashing any hopes she had of getting away from these monsters. But then suddenly he was unzipping his pants, exposing his arousal.

Hands latched onto her skirt.

"Damn I'm so hard," the guy whined, using one hand to jerk himself off and the other to start undoing her skirt. He slowly began to pull down Karin's skirt, his hard, pulsing cock already dripping pre-come onto the pavement and ready to steal the virginity of the innocent girl. That's when Karin found her voice. She screamed in desperation.

"NO! STOP! GET O-" But a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her screams as she thrashed around helplessly. Tears burned the edges of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't give them that kind of satisfaction. Karin squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that no one could have possibly heard her, and awaited the inevitable in defeat.

She only wanted to die.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting peacefully on the roof of some random house in Karakura, gazing at the stars with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. _Why the hell am I here?_ He thought angrily. _Rangiku doesn't need me here to go shopping! I swear, I'm gonna give her so much paperwork that-_

A familiar, terrified scream somewhere close by suddenly caught off his furious thoughts, and filled him with a sense of dread.

"That sounded an awful lot like…"

Toshiro's teal eyes widened in horror, and not wasting anytime, he hopped off the roof and ran down the street towards the source of the cry. He mentally cursed, wishing he could use his soul reaper form, but he hadn't sensed a hollow so it would be pointless. Rounding a corner into an alley, and mentally praising how fast he had run, he was met with a horrifying scene. There were six men, one unconscious, all hovering over a girl about his age. One of them looked like he was about to rape her. She was bruised and bloody, looking raw and exposed under a broken streetlamp. Her eyes, previously shut, opened at his sudden arrival. He flinched at the lifelessness in them, as she turned her head slowly to look at him.

He would recognize that face anywhere.

"Toshiro?" Karin rasped, not believing her eyes. All of the men glanced up, and turned to stare at the intruder.

"You are so dead," Toshiro murmured dangerously, teal eyes suddenly hostile. And if he hadn't been in his gigai, every one of the bastards currently harassing the girl that had come to be so important to him would have been suffocating from the immense amount of spiritual pressure. His body shook with rage. "Get the hell away from her. NOW."

The men chuckled, a threat from a mere child not swaying them the slightest. Nonetheless, they all stood up and advanced at him, cracking their knuckles. Toshiro was disgusted to see that one man's pants were undone.

"You oughtta learn some manners, little boy," one of them said mockingly. Toshiro completely lost it then. He gave the guy a nice roundhouse kick to the head, instantly knocking him unconscious. The rest of the bastards were beaten to bloody pulps within seconds, and it took all of Toshiro's willpower to not send them to an early grave. People like this deserved the worst. He rushed over to Karin who was starting to sit up. She quickly did up her skirt and pulled her shirt back down, wincing at her bruised collar bone. She glared up at her rescuer.

"You're late," Karin said bitterly, trying to mask how happy she was to see him. A wave of relief washed over Toshiro as he offered a hand to her. _Thank goodness she's still herself._

"I'm sorry."

She took his hand gratefully, and he gently pulled her to her feet. Karin brushed down her dirty uniform, and then gazed at the person she had so longed to see. Toshiro had grown since she had last seen him, and was now a few inches taller than her. His snowy white hair was slightly shorter, but only she would notice that. It was still gravity-defying nonetheless.

"Someone like you shouldn't be out this late," Toshiro scolded, furious at the whole situation. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'? They only wanted a romp, and I'm pretty sure they were drunk. I could smell the alcohol on them." Karin's eyes flashed with sudden pain. "I unfortunately happened to be the only female body around, otherwise they wouldn't have gone after someone as ugly as me." Toshiro blinked in shock, just barely catching the hurt under her bitter tone.

"Hey, don't say tha-"

"It's true!" Karin suddenly exclaimed, anger flashing across her face. Then she sighed, shaking her throbbing head. "Whatever, I'm used to it by now." She knew she was being stupid; she was just sexually assaulted and nearly raped, and the thing that was bothering her most was the fact that they had called her 'ugly'. It brought back memories from when she was younger, when everyone called her ugly because she was a tomboy. Turns out those insults scarred her more than she let on.

Karin's eyes snapped up in surprise as a gentle hand was suddenly placed against her cheek. Hitsugaya gazed at her intensely, his face serious as he carefully wiped away the blood dripping from a cut on her pale skin.

"I think you're beautiful," Toshiro murmured sincerely, teal eyes boring into hers. Something inside Karin broke right then and she threw herself at the boy, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her hands finding their way into soft, messy white hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry…_

Toshiro froze in shock, feeling awkward at first as Karin had never done that before, but relaxed after a moment, securely winding his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, content to just hold each other. In the warmth of their embrace, Toshiro was suddenly compelled to place a small, gentle kiss on Karin's forehead, surprising both of them. When they finally let go, he blushed. And then he blushed even more when he got a good look at Karin's top. Wordlessly, he unzipped his maroon hoodie and tossed it to her, glancing away. Karin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your shirt," Hitsugaya said tensely. Karin glanced down at herself, dark blue eyes widening at how much skin was showing. Her bra was right in the open! She quickly shrugged on Toshiro's hoodie and zipped it up. It was warm and soft and smelled just like him.

Karin chuckled at Toshiro's blushing face, causing a tick mark to appear on his head. The familiar expression of chibi anger appeared on his face as glared at her in irritation.

"What's so funny, dammit!"

She smirked, feeling a little nostalgic at this moment they were sharing, and Toshiro sighed. And then she did something unexpected… and punched him in the face.

Okay, maybe it was expected.

"OW! The hell, Karin!" Toshiro cried out, holding his face and looking very pissed off. "This is how you thank the guy that saves your life?" Karin pouted at him, crossing her arms.

"It's your fault, you jerk!" she shot back. "Do you know how long it's been since we last saw each other? You told me that you'd visit more! Everyday I went to your stupid spot on the hill wondering if you were going to show up, but you never did!" Her voice suddenly grew quieter. "You could've at least come back to let me know that you had survived." She was referring to the war with Aizen. Toshiro's expression softened slightly, his eyes shining with guilt and an apology.

"You're such a jerk, Toshiro…" Karin said even quieter, gripping the collar of his familiar black golf t-shirt. And before Hitsugaya knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against his. He went rigid at first, shocked by the bold action, but his eyes soon closed and he kissed her back, pulling her closer by the waist.

It wasn't all that surprising, really. There had been a connection there as soon as they met. Karin had fallen for Toshiro the moment he picked up her soccer ball all those years ago, and Toshiro realized the extent of his feelings for Karin back when they visited grandma Haru and saved Yosuke together. It was bound to happen.

They broke apart reluctantly and then gazed at each other, eyes intense.

"Karin Kurosaki, I swear on the Soul Society that I will visit you as often as I can," Hitsugaya said meaningfully. She smiled at that.

Suddenly, Toshiro lifted Karin into his arms bridal-style, causing her to make a weird noise.

"What are you doing?" she asked dangerously, arms draped around his neck. He smirked down at her briefly, and than turned serious again as he began to walk.

"I'm taking you home."

"But I can walk dammit!" Karin protested angrily, pinching his cheek and stretching it. Tick marks appeared all over Hitsugaya's forehead, and Karin braced herself for more chibi anger.

"Shut up!" he shouted in annoyance. "You were just assaulted and got pretty beat up, so you're in no condition to walk. I'm carrying you home, and that's final!" Karin couldn't help the crap-eating grin that made it's way onto her face.

"You're cute when you're pissed," she said cheekily. He glared down at her, looking more adorable than ever.

"I am not cute!" His voice cracked.

Karin burst into laughter, causing the young captain to pout grumpily until she quickly kissed him on the chin. He raised a snowy eyebrow at her, his anger instantly dissipating.

"Thanks Toshiro," Karin said gratefully, her voice soft. A rare smile made its way onto his face, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't mention it."

**The End.**


End file.
